Dog Rose
by forswagienlaurswagen
Summary: Remus thinks Sirius forgot his birthday. Let's just say he's wrong.


Here's a fic for Moony's birthday yaaaaay. Also, I know most people make it so Remus's dad is the wizard and his mum's a muggle but I made it the other way around in this. Yep. :)

* * *

><p>It was a day just like any other. Although it really wasn't. It was March 10th of the Marauder's 7th year at Hogwarts. Despite it being his birthday, a very irritated Remus Lupin was on his way back to Gryffindor tower. On the venture there, he passed an annoyed Lily Evans and a rather happy James Potter. James looked up as Remus walked by and pointed at Lily, giving the other Marauder a wink and a big grin. This grin quickly turned into a grimace of pain as Lily hit him in the arm before smiling sweetly at Remus. Remus forced a smile at the couple as he continued on his way. A few minutes later, he passed a distracted Peter Pettigrew whose attention was currently on the piece of toast he was consuming that he must have snatched from the kitchens. How he got the house elves to make him toast when supper was only a few hours ago, Remus would never know. Remus didn't bother saying hello to Peter, knowing that his full attention would be on that piece of toast for the next 30 to 40 seconds.<p>

When Remus reached the common room, his mood seemed as sour as ever. Now why was our Moony in such a terrible mood, you ask? Especially on his 17th birthday? Well, of course it has nothing to do with the fact that one Sirius Black has yet to wish him a happy birthday when every other one of his friends had. (In fact, Prongs hadn't stopped wishing him Happy Birthday since he woke up this morning.) Oh, and that he has been MIA ever since he left The Great Hall hours ago during supper with some 6th year Hufflepuff girl. No, Remus Lupin's shitty mood couldn't possibly have anything to do with that.

As Remus entered the common room, he was greeted by fellow Gryffindor Frank Longbottom and a few others from his year all wishing him Happy Birthday yet again. Remus just smiled and waved at them, not wanting to be rude while wanting to get out of there as quickly as he could. He heard Frank asking someone else in the room if Remus was alright.

_Of course I'm alright, Frank_, Remus thought as he made his way up the stairs. _Why the bloody hell wouldn't I be? It's perfectly logical for someone to forget one of their best mate's birthday. Even one you happen to be shagging. That's all it ever was to him anyways. Nothing more than sex. It doesn't matter. I'm done with him. I'm done being his friend or boyfriend or whatever the hell we are when we're together. I could care less about Sirius Bl-_

Remus's thoughts were stopped abruptly as he walked into his room to find the very boy he was just thinking about standing beside Remus's bed. Holding a flower. Remus couldn't take his eyes off the flower, recognized the type immediately.

_How did he... No, it can't possibly be, _Remus though._ It has to be a coincidence. There's no way he could…_

"Eyes up here, Moony," he heard Sirius say. He finally looked up at the other boy and was greeted with a smirk. "Hey," Sirius said chuckling.

"Sirius, what are-," Remus started but then stopped, not knowing what to say at first. After a few moments of silence, Remus continued.

"What the hell is that?" he said gesturing to the flower while trying to mask his confusion.

"Why, it's a flower. And they say you're supposed to be the smart one," Sirius replied.

"And why is that flower in our room? In your hand?"

"It's a gift, obviously."

"For who?"

"It's for Prongs," Sirius said sarcastically. "I've been mad about him for ages. Think it's about time I told him, yeah?"

Remus glared back at him. Usually he loved Sirius's sense of humor and how he was able to make a joke about any situation, but not today.

"It's for you," Sirius said smiling after a few moments of silence. "Happy Birthday, Remus."

Sirius stepped forward to hand him the flower but Remus stepped back.

"Remus, don't be-"

"All day," Remus mumbled.

"Err, come again?"

"All day," he replied. He could feel himself getting angrier but he didn't care. "I've been waiting for you to tell me that all bloody day! And you never did! Everyone else told me Happy Birthday- Prongs, Wormtail, Lily, Frank, even a few first years I've never spoken to in my life. But you? Not a single word from you about it being my birthday."

"Technically, I did just tell yo-"

"Shut up! Just shut up for a second, will you?"

Sirius did what he was told. He rarely ever heard the other man raise his voice. Remus was always the calm and collective one, never losing his cool. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Sirius had seen him yell like this one time before. After the prank he pulled on Snape.

"Do you have any idea what it felt like today?" Remus went on. "Is there any way you can comprehend what it felt like? To not have your boyfri-… whatever the hell you are, not tell you Happy Birthday? And then I watch you leave the Great Hall earlier with some Hufflepuff girl who I've never even met. How the hell is that supposed to make me feel, Padfoot?"

The only reply that came was Sirius's laughter. It took him a minute to stop.

"Oh wow," Sirius said chuckling. "Never in a million years did I think I'd see Remus Lupin jealous."

"What? I'm not jealous," Remus replied sternly.

"'Course you aren't."

"I'm not!"

"Actually, I think you're more upset over the fact that you saw me with that bird than me not telling you Happy Birthday, Moony."

"That's not true." Remus knew that he was trying to convince both Sirius and himself of it.

"Right. So you probably want an explanation, yeah? That girl, Lauren, was helping me get this." Sirius stepped toward Remus and held up the flower. "Will you just take the damn flower already, Remus? It's been humbly awaiting your arrival for the last hour."

Remus stared at the flower again and then looked back at Sirius.

"You mean the flower has been waiting for me, or you?" Remus asked sarcastically, finally taking the flower.

"Both," the other replied with a smirk.

"Anyways, that girl," Sirius went on. "She's in Herbology with us. That one bird with the really curly hair. Professor Sprout paired me with her that one time after I almost let that one plant eat Prongs again. Well, she's muggleborn, you see. Knows about muggle plants and all that. Her parents own a shop in Hogsmeade and she helped me sneak out to get this flower for you."

"And does she know about…" Remus gestured to the both of them.

"Yeah, she does," Sirius replied. "Actually, when I went to her to ask for help, she guessed it was for you before I even said it was. Are we really that obvious, Moony?"

"I really don't think it's the _we_ that's obvious," Remus said with a smirk. "You're the one who can never take your eyes off of me."

"That's not-," Sirius started and then stopped, sitting on Remus's bed and patting the spot next to him. "Actually, that is quite true, isn't it? I don't even have an excuse." Sirius waggled his eyebrows at the other boy. Remus rolled his eyes and sat down next to him.

They were silent for a minute with Remus examining the flower and Sirius watching him do so until Remus finally spoke.

"Why though?" he whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why this flower? It's a-"

"Dog rose. Yeah, I'm the one who got it for you, remember? I gotta say, I do quite like the name of it." He grabbed the flower from Remus's hand and started twirling it around in his own. "Last summer, when I came to stay with you for that week. I remember your dad came home from work one day with one of these flowers. And your mum looked so happy when he gave it to her. I remember seeing your face light up and having the biggest grin. And I asked you why you were so happy over a silly little flower. Do you remember what you said?"

"I told you how happy I was for my parents," Remus said softly. "And how love really does some incredible things. Despite the fact that he's a muggle and my mum's a with, my dad loves her with all his heart. Even though she's different from other people. He loves her regardless."

Remus looked back at the flower in Sirius's hand, feeling overwhelmed by everything that just happened in the last few minutes.

"Happy Birthday, Remus."

Remus looked over at Sirius and was about to thank him but was cut off by Sirius's lips on his own. When they broke apart, Remus took the flower back and set it the table next to his bed. The dog rose was soon forgotten as he turned his attention back to Sirius's lips.


End file.
